


ILIL

by haruna4848



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Flying, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruna4848/pseuds/haruna4848
Summary: Ilil is like any other Avian, similar to a human but completely different at the same time. A war has been waging between the two friends-turned-enemies, as humans take more and more of Avian land everyday with their axes and machines, culling the trees and wildlife that the Avians see as their duty to protect. With wings on her back, the world has always been below Ilil, until one day it is not. Shot by a trophy hunter, Ilil crashes outside of the border of her homeland, with no trees to keep her safe and no Avians to witness her fall, Ilil would be all but dead by the time the hunter reached her. But with the help of someone unexpected, Ilil might have found a way to end the century-long war between the world above and below.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character/Other(s)





	ILIL

come back to this lol


End file.
